Glamour
by Srta. Weirdo
Summary: En una ciudad tan grande y con tantísima gente, definitivamente, ellos dos no se podían conocer el uno al otro… ¿O sí? / "—Glamour—repitió la kwami—Es la magia que impide que puedan ser identificados...".
1. Marinette & Tikki

_**DISCLAIMER: Ninguno de los personajes me pertenecen. Miraculous: Las aventuras de Ladybug y Chat Noir son entera propiedad de su creador.**_

* * *

 _ **Glamour**_

 _ **.**_

—Claro que lo reconocería, Tikki—Marinette soltó el lápiz sobre su cuaderno de bocetos y estiró los brazos sobre su cabeza, relajándose.

—Te digo que no, Marinette. No podrías—La kwami roja flotaba cerca de la chica, pero cuando la vio estirarse, se posó sobre el escritorio y cruzó sus pequeños brazos sobre su pecho.

—Tikki, si Chat Noir fuese alguien cercano, por supuesto que ya lo sabría—Insistió Marinette, reincorporándose. Llevaban un rato conversando sobre por qué Marinette no quería que su compañero supiera su identidad ni ella la de él, y sin saber cómo, llegaron al punto de si podrían o no reconocerse si se vieran el uno al otro— ¡Nuestros trajes solo tienen una pequeña máscara cubriéndonos! El rostro es visible casi por completo, igual los ojos y el cabello. Habría que ser idiota para no darse cuenta—La peliazul rió y le dio un toque cariñoso a Tikki, antes de volver a enfrascarse en su diseño. La kwami rodó los ojos ante la terquedad de la chica.

—Glamour— dijo Tikki con firmeza.

— ¿Qué?—cuestionó Marinette, deteniéndose una vez más en el proceso de dibujo. —¿A qué te refieres, Tikki?

—Glamour—repitió la kwami, que se levantó de la mesa y volvió a flotar, esta vez frente al rostro curioso de la peliazul—Es la magia que impide que puedan ser identificados—explicó— Si no fuese por eso, todos tus compañeros ya sabrían que tú eres Ladybug; ¿o cómo crees que Alya, tu mejor amiga, blogger y fan de Ladybug no lo ha descubierto?—esta vez fue Tikki quien rió un poco ante lo absurdo de la idea.

—Bueno, ciertamente me parecía extraño que con lo inteligente que es Alya, sus aptitudes periodísticas y lo mucho que ha seguido y grabado a Ladybug, no se hubiese dado cuenta aún…—sopesó la joven, girándose en su silla. Tikki la siguió en el movimiento, aún en el aire.

—El glamour consiste en una magia propia del miraculous gracias a la cual, cuando estás transformada, las personas pueden ver en ti sólo a tu "yo" héroe y no percibir la similitud entre tus rasgos y los de tu versión heroica. —continuó diciendo la kwami.

—¿Cómo el castillo de Harry Potter?—A Marinette se le iluminó el rostro, como si ya lo comprendiese todo.

—Ahora soy yo la que no te entiende nada—respondió Tikki, confundida.

—Ya sabes, la serie de libros sobre el niño mago, Harry Potter. Allí la escuela de magia no puede ser vista por los no magos y cuando una persona normal pasa por allí, sólo ve una zona abandonada y peligrosa y no el enorme castillo—explicó Marinette.

—Pues sí, supongo que funciona igual—aceptó la kwami—sólo que esto sí es real. La única forma en la que alguien podría reconocerte, es que te vea transformándote o que te quites la máscara o el miraculous.

—Entiendo…—Marinette se quedó pensando en lo que le había explicado Tikki, hasta que de pronto una idea se le vino a la cabeza —Espera; ¿eso quiere decir que quizás sí conozco la identidad civil de Chat Noir?—

—Podría ser—la kwami ocultó la risa que amenazaba con salir de su pequeña boquita.

—Chat Noir podría ser mi vecino, un cliente de la panadería, estudiar conmigo…—La chica parecía divertida con la idea de que su compañero de batalla estuviese tan cerca de ella sin poder descubrirlo, cuando cayó en cuenta de algo más y su rostro se descompuso en una mueca de sorpresa y vergüenza al mismo tiempo—Podría…¡Podría ser el mismísimo Adrien!—chilló.

—Eso te encantaría, ¿verdad, Marinette?—La kwami casi no podía contener la risa, pero trataba de no decir nada que pudiera delatar la identidad del otro chico, así que volvió flotando al escritorio, aparentando estar distraída con los diseños de ropa de Marinette. Mientras tanto, la peliazul se levantaba disparada de la silla, casi sin poder contener la emoción de lo que se le acababa de pasar por la mente.

—¡Oh Dios mío! Si así fuera… si así fuera—Marinette se volvió hacia Tikki y apoyó sus brazos en el escritorio; sus ojos brillosos y su sonrisa de oreja a oreja, imaginando a Adrien como Chat Noir y cómo serían sus aventuras juntos salvando París. Pero pronto, su sonrisa se desvaneció; volvió a sentarse en la silla y, cruzando sus brazos sobre la mesa, ocultó su rostro entre ellos—¿Pero qué estoy pensando? Por supuesto que Adrien no es Chat Noir.

—¿Por qué no crees que pueda serlo, Marinette?—La kwami dejó de pasar las páginas del cuadernillo y volvió a ver a la joven, que levantando el rostro, bufó, soplando así los mechones de su flequillo.

—Porque Adrien no tiene tiempo para eso—se incorporó un poco y apoyó su cara en su mano, con el codo el escritorio.—Además sus personalidades son muy distintas, Adrien es atento y amable, con ese porte de caballero; mientras que Chat es todo un coqueto y es algo…intenso. Ya sabes como siempre está detrás de Ladybug—Marinette rodó los ojos con fastidio; no admitiría que en el fondo era lindo que Chat la adulara de vez en cuando.

—Bueno, eso es cierto, el comportamiento es muy distinto—La kwami eligió con cuidado sus palabras para no afirmar ni contrariar lo dicho por Marinette, no queriendo revelar más información de la necesaria. Al menos ella ya sabía que sí podía ser alguien cercano, aunque siguiera lejos de descubrir la verdad.

—No me preocuparé por eso, Tikki. Puede que con el Glamour no pueda identificar quién es Chat, ni él quién es Ladybug, pero aun así sé que no es nadie que conozca, porque su personalidad es totalmente… ¿única? No conozco a nadie así. Por lo que todo bien; nuestras identidades siguen resguardadas—Marinette espabiló un poco palmeándose el rostro y una vez más se concentró en el cuaderno de bocetos, donde dibujaba un vestido con temática de Ladybug—Será mejor que deje de pensar en eso, ya comprendí que es imposible que lo conozca. Tikki rió en voz muy bajita, tapándose la boca con sus bracitos.

—Claro, Marinette, imposible…—

 **.**

* * *

 ** _._**

 _¡Holi! No tengo idea de cómo me metí de lleno en este fandum pero, tengo 20 años y no me avergüenzo de nada jajaja._

 _La idea de este fic vino cuando me puse a pensar con seriedad por qué rayos Marinette y Adrien no se dan cuenta de que son Ladybug y Chat Noir a pesar de que es completamente obvio. Y entonces caí en cuenta: Magia._

 _La magia del "glamour" es algo que sale en varias historias de fantasía, como Harry Potter (mi amado) y Cazadores de Sombras (no me encantó pero igual me las leí). Así que nada. Es mi teoría y mi aporte al fandum de MLB, todo en un solo fic._

 _Y pues nada, nos leemos. Letras fuera._

 _||Tw: Srta_Weirdo_

 ** _._**

* * *

 _ **Si quieres que escriba sobre la versión de "Glamour" con Adrien y Plagg, deja un lindo review :)**_

 _ **.**_

 ** _._**

 ** _._**


	2. Adrien & Plagg

**DISCLAIMER: _Miraculous: Las aventuras de Ladybug y Chat Noir_ no me pertenece. Es entera propiedad de su creador.**

* * *

—Realmente me gustaría conocer a Ladybug, Plagg—Adrién revisaba las últimas actualizaciones del Ladyblog que manejaba su compañera Alya. Acababa de ver un video de la lucha de esa mañana contra un joven _akumatizado_ , y detuvo la reproducción en el momento en que se alcanzaba a ver a la súper heroína lanzando su miraculous al aire para atrapar la mariposa negra y devolverle su pureza—¿Quién estará detrás de esa máscara? ¿Y si en realidad la conozco?—de pronto, Adrien giró su asiento hacia su espaciosa cama, en la que el Kwami negro se deleitaba con un gran pedazo de camembert.

—No lo sabrías, Adrien. Si la conoces o no, no lo puedes saber—respondió Plagg, apenas entendiéndose sus palabras entre los atragantados bocados de queso que comía.

—Ya lo sé, ya lo sé…—Adrien suspiró profundamente y soltó nuevamente el aire— Todo el asunto de las identidades secretas y la seguridad. My Lady tiene razón en eso pero aun así…

—No me refiero a que no deben saber sus identidades, sino a que no pueden. No se reconocerían, aunque se toparan de frente—Plagg lo comentó con cierto deje de fastidio, como si Adrien debiera saber exactamente a qué se estaba refiriendo.

—¿Cómo? ¿Por qué? Pero si nuestros trajes apenas cuentan con una diminuta máscara; es imposible que no reconozca a Ladybug viéndola en su identidad civil.

—No es imposible. Recuerda que sus miraculous son elementos mágicos, niño. Uno de sus poderes es el _glamour,_ que impide que reconozcas lo que hay detrás de esos trajes, aun viéndolo cara a cara.—Plagg ya había acabado con la mitad de su enorme queso y parecía tener mejor ánimo.

—¿Algo así como en aquellos libros sobre _Harry Potter_ , el niño mágico?—Preguntó Adrien, con interés y cierta emoción en su voz—Ya sabes, en su escuela había una especie de hechizo que protegía la visión de los no-magos para que estos no pudieran ver que allí había un castillo enorme y por el contrario, solo encontraban ruinas.

—No tengo ni la menor idea de lo que hablas, niño.—Plagg parecía confundido con lo que explicaba Adrien—Ustedes tienen cosas muy extrañas en estos tiempos. Pero sí, supongo que funciona como algo así.

—Entonces _My Lady_ podría ser cualquiera… Incluso podría ser Chloé—Adrien estalló en risas e incluso Plagg dejó escapar una sonrisa divertida—Bueno, ella no, más bien parece causar muchos _akumas._ Tal vez sea Alya, que tiene un alto instinto heróico.

—¿No es ella la jovencita que lleva el blog de ustedes? No creo que pueda estar en la escena y tras de cámara al mismo tiempo—razonó la pequeña criatura, relamiéndose los labios al terminar otra cuarta parte del camembert.

—Tienes razón, no puede ser ella… Quizás entonces sea…¿Marinette?—Plagg se atragantó un poco al comer el siguiente bocado, pero Adrien, pensativo, no lo notó. El kwami siguió comiendo, volviendo a su actitud indiferente.—Ella es agradable y parece muy servicial… Pero no creo que sea ella.

—¿Por qué no?—cuestionó el kwami gatuno con cierto deje de curiosidad.

—Bueno, Marinette… Es excesivamente tímida.—explicó Adrien, volviendo a fijar su atención en el Ladyblog, esta vez viendo las fotos que había conseguido hacer Alya donde se apreciaba la super heroína junto a él, en forma de Chat Noir.— Aunque es linda y agradable, su personalidad no parece muy acorde con Ladybug, ¿no crees? Ella es más bien audaz, valiente, muy inteligente y la primera en salir al frente… Marinette parece ser muy retraída para hacerlo, no creo que sea ella.

—Pues ciertamente son aspectos distintos en personalidad. Como tú y Chat Noir—dejó caer Plagg, como a modo de pista.

—Es diferente. Yo soy enteramente yo mismo como Chat Noir, y aunque reconozco que puedo exagerar con mis bromas y los halagos a Ladybug, la verdad es que disfruto esa libertad que me permite el traje.—Adrien acarició el anillo que adornaba su dedo anular, con el que invocaba sus poderes de super héroe. Lo giró en su dedo antes de continuar—Aunque quizá a ella le pase igual...

Plagg dejó de comer, analizando los gestos de Adrien. Parecía que al fin se estaba dando cuenta por sí mismo de quién era la persona a la que profesaba su amor cada vez que la veía llegar vestida con su traje rojo de puntos negros. El kwami respetaba la decisión de la chica de mantener sus identidades secretas y sabía que Tikki también lo hacía, aunque a él le parecía una pérdida de tiempo y una desventaja el no contar el uno con el otro en sus identidades civiles.

—¿Pero qué estoy pensando? Por supuesto que no puede ser Marinette, realmente son muy distintas, y no puedo imaginarme a Ladybug siendo tímida, imposible, totalmente imposible—Mientras Adrien manifestaba sus conclusiones, Plagg controlaba su impulso de gritarle a Adrien lo ciego que podía llegar a ser. Se recordó a sí mismo que el glamour era así de potente, y que no era la primera vez que debía presenciar a su humano darle vueltas a un asunto tan evidente como su propio amor al camembert.

—Supongo que en algún momento la conocerás, Adrien. Los secretos no duran para siempre.—Plagg suspiró y se lanzó sobre el enorme colchón del joven rubio, acariciando su pequeña pancita que había aumentado considerablemente tras la comida que acababa de disfrutar.—Pero definitivamente, nunca dejará de ser graciosa la capacidad de los seres humanos para no notar lo evidente, aunque baile en frente de sus ojos.

* * *

 _¡Hola!_

 _Aquí el segundo capítulo. No me ha encantado, pero estoy satisfecha. ¡Adrien y Plagg!_

 _Gracias por sus maravillosos reviews, que son lo que motiva a que sigamos escribiendo y aportando a los distintos fandums. ¡No dejen de comentar en sus fics favoritos! Apoyen a los autores :)_

 _Me ha encantado saber que no soy la única mayor de edad que sigue esta serie y se ha unido al fandum. Me siento apoyada jaja. También, me encanta que también le den amor a Harry Potter porque ese es mi amor eterno 3 Aquí otro cameo al respecto, porque por supuesto que Adrien tiene que conocerlo también, y cuidado si no tiene un libro firmado por la propia Rowling jaja._

 _Muchas gracias por todo su amor para la primera parte, y espero que esta también les guste._

 _¡Nos leemos!_

 _Letras Fuera._

 _||Escríbeme con toda confianza en twitter: srta_weirdo_

 ** _._**

* * *

 **.**

 _ **Si quieres la versión de "Glamour" con Ladybug y Chat Noir, deja un lindo review :)**_


	3. Ladybug & Chat Noir

**DISCLAIMER: Miraculous: Las aventuras de Ladybug y Chat Noir no me pertenece. Es original de su creador.**

* * *

— _Glamour_ …—recordó la peliazul, mientras terminaba las últimas puntadas de su nuevo sombrero con detalles en rojo y verde. — ¿Será posible?

—¿En qué piensas, Marinette?—la kwami voló desde la cama hasta el escritorio de Marinette, curiosa de saber por qué la chica estaba tan distraída en sus pensamientos.

—Nada, Tikki, no te preocupes. Pero ya es momento de salir a la guardia nocturna—Marinette se levantó de su asiento y colocó algunas almohadas debajo de la sábana por si a sus padres se les ocurría echar un vistazo— ¡Puntos fuera, Tikki!—y casi de inmediato, luego de que una luz rosa la bañara por completo, salió disparada por la ventana de su habitación.

* * *

Chat Noir había salido algo más temprano que de costumbre a rondar Paris, tratando de despejar un poco la mente. La conversación de hacía unos días con Plagg seguía resonando en su cabeza y no podía ocultar la curiosidad que sentía por saber si en realidad conocía la identidad civil de Ladybug. Sabía que el _glamour_ era una magia poderosa que les ayudaba a mantenerse protegidos, pero el Adrien adolescente debajo de la máscara realmente quería conocer al amor de su vida más allá de su forma de súper heroína.

Pronto, luego de estar un rato de pie observando Paris, la vio llegar colgando de su yoyo entre los edificios, hasta llegar a su punto de encuentro; la afamada Torre Eiffel. Ladybug le sonrió quedamente y palmeó su cabeza a modo de saludo.

—Hola, gatito. ¿Has salido a cazar ratones antes de la guardia?—comentó burlona.

—Se supone que los chistes son lo mío, _my Lady;_ si lo haces mejor, ¿qué quedará para mí?—respondió entre risas Chat Noir.

—Aún te queda lo de ser súper héroe gatuno en látex negro. Eso no te lo quitaré—contestó, sin darse cuenta de que sus palabras podía ser malinterpretadas.

—¿No me lo quitarás? Yo te dejaría hacerlo—Chat Noir respondió con galantería a la chica, que se sonrojó un poco antes de rodar los ojos y empujar el rostro del chico que se había colocado repentinamente demasiado cerca del suyo, fuera de su espacio personal.

—Vamos Chat, es momento de dejar de jugar y empezar la guardia—Ladybug no esperó a que él respondiera y se puso en marcha. El rubio sonrió, con aquella admiración que guardaba sólo para la súper heroína y la siguió, estirando su báculo y saltando sobre los edificios de la ciudad francesa.

* * *

—Es una ciudad tan grande…—Marinette suspiró, dejando la frase al aire. Luego de la ronda, ambos habían vuelto a sentarse frente a la torre un rato, descansando. Ya era una costumbre tener esos pequeños ratos de apertura, donde podían hablar de sus sentimientos sin exponer realmente a la persona detrás de ellos.

—Tan grande, y fuimos nosotros los elegidos para esta responsabilidad. Resulta tan… embargante —Chat Noir había respondido con un aire de seriedad que la joven pocas veces había podido apreciar.

—A veces, es sofocante—admitió Marinette, en un atisbo que para ella significaba debilidad. Pero estaba bien, porque quien escuchaba era Chat Noir y se había vuelto su confidente.

—Ciertamente… Otras, es libertad—contestó él, diciendo más en tan poco. Ella lo notó.

—Chat, ¿y si nos conocemos?—soltó ella, de pronto.

—¿Cómo dices?—las orejas de Chat se removieron involuntariamente, mostrando la curiosidad del muchacho.

—No, no, no era una sugerencia—ella rió, dándose cuenta de que su pregunta podría entenderse de dos maneras—Lo que quiero decir es que, ¿y si quizás en realidad nos conocemos en persona? En nuestras identidades civiles.

—Es una posibilidad pero… No podríamos saberlo—respondió él.

—¿Plagg te ha contado lo del _glamour_?—cuestionó la muchacha, acomodándose en su puesto, para mirar a Chat un poco más de frente.

—Sí; supongo que Tikki también te explicó. Pensé que era algo que sólo pasaba en libros como Harry Potter—Ambos rieron ante la comparación—¿Increíble, no? Parece tan absurdo—Chat estiró sus brazos y al hacerlo, su cola se estiró también, para luego moverse de lado a lado, relajada.—Pero tú lo has dicho; esta es una ciudad grande. ¿Qué nos asegura que no seamos de lugares muy distintos y alejados?

—Pues sí, es cierto. La verdad he de admitir que me da curiosidad. ¿Quién podría estar tras este chico atrevido, coqueto y burlón?—Ladybug rió alegre y con ella, Chat también carcajeó—¡Seguro eres en realidad tímido y retraído!—soltó con sarcasmo. Ambos continuaron riendo.

—No, no tímido, pero más reservado sí. Y no soy coqueto; te coqueteo, a ti, exclusivamente. Eso es muy distinto—La chica se sonrojó, pero una vez más, volteó sus ojos.—En cambio, tras esa máscara, seguro sigues siendo una chica muy valiente, inteligente y alegre. Eso no cambiaría en ti.

Ladybug notó tanta sinceridad en sus palabras, que su sonrojo se intensificó. Por primera vez no sintió que se trataba de un simple comentario conquistador, sino de un cumplido real. Así que sonrió, agradecida. Pero la sonrisa no llegó a sus ojos.

—Claro, sobretodo valiente. Soy incapaz de hablar con el chico que me gusta, pero seguro que soy valiente—murmuró—Soy un desastre.

—¡Ah!—Chat hizo una mueca de dolor, entrelazando sus manos sobre su corazón—¡Ladybug está enamorada de otro! Mi corazón ha recibido un _Cataclysm_.—Ciertamente la confesión de la joven le había herido, pero prefirió responder con humor y no hacerlo notorio.

—¡Chat!—ella le golpeó juguetona en el brazo—Deja de bromear, es en serio.

— _My Lady_ —retomó su seriedad, tratando de hacer a un lado el nudo que se le formaba en la garganta—Que seas tímida con el chico que te gusta no te hace ser una cobarde. Cualquiera siente vergüenza o nerviosismo delante de la persona a la que quiera. Y lo expresamos de forma distinta. Yo, hago bromas y te hago cumplidos, por ejemplo. Tú puedes ponerte nerviosa, pero eso no disminuye tus virtudes.—Ladybug agradeció enormemente las palabras de Chat Noir. Cada noche, en esos pequeños ratos que compartían, podía ver que en el chico había mucho más de lo que dejaba ver en batalla, con esa actitud burlona a la que se había acostumbrado.

—Gracias Chat—respondió ella, palmeando su cabeza con suavidad, a sabiendas de que él disfrutaba de ello; sus ronroneos le delataban—¿Sabes? Quizás es mejor que no nos conozcamos; eso podría complicarlo todo. Haría todo más difícil

—Lo sé, _my Lady_ —Chat suspiró—Yo tendría terror de saber que por causa mía, tú y toda tu vida podrían estar en peligro. No soportaría eso—La miró a los ojos, tratando de transmitir a ellos cuán perturbado estaba por la sola idea de perjudicar a la chica frente a él, en cualquiera de sus facetas.

—Yo también, Chat—eso lo tomó por sorpresa; sus orejas se estiraron a modo de alerta—Indistintamente de tu identidad, te has convertido en una de las personas más importantes de mi vida y no soportaría exponer tu seguridad a Hawk Moth o a cualquier enemigo— Ladybug rompió el contacto entre sus miradas, rehuyendo al intenso verde de Chat Noir. Él se quedó observándola, detallando su perfil. Sonrió al saber que estaba perdidamente enamorado de ella.

—Ah, _My Lady_ , bálsamo para mi corazón que había sido herido—Él seguía sonriente, viendo el rostro de la chica en contraste con el resto de Paris, feliz de saber de que ella también se preocupaba por él tanto como él por ella.

—Pero eso no debe preocuparnos—retomó la chica, saliendo de sus cavilaciones—Porque con o sin glamour, Paris es grande y vamos; ¡definitivamente, no nos conocemos!

Una vez más carcajearon juntos en medio de la noche, ante la inverosímil posibilidad de que Chat Noir y Ladybug en realidad pudieran conocerse tras esas máscaras diminutas, que poco conseguirían oculta su verdadera identidad si no fuese por la magia de sus prodigios. No, en una ciudad tan grande y con tantísima gente, las probabilidades de que alguno de sus conocidos pudiera ser el otro superhéroe eran ínfimas. Definitivamente, ellos dos no se podían conocer el uno al otro…

¿O sí?

* * *

 _ **¡Hola!**_

 _Y con esto finaliza esta pequeña serie de Glamour. Una idea que empezó como una pequeña explicación de por qué, a pesar de lo obvio, nadie reconocía las identidades de estos chicos tras la máscara; ni siquiera ellos mismos. Y finalmente decidí hacer las versiones con Tikki y Marinette, Plagg y Adrien y por último, Ladybug y Chat Noir. ¡Espero les haya gustado! Pronto, más fics de esta serie porque no me averguenza tener 20 años y que me guste Ladybug._

 _Por otra parte, a quienes pueda interesar: pronto subiré varios **fics de Harry Potter** , porque después de tantos años finalmente me animé a escribir sobre mi cosa favorita en el mundo, que es ese mundo mágico creado por Rowling. **Si son Potterheads y les gusta cómo escribo** , pueden seguirme y **pronto en sus correos recibirán una notificación con mi próximo fanfic**. _

_Y si les interesa entablar amistad, ¡no duden en seguirme y escribirme por twitter! Les daré mucho amor 3_

 _¡Nos leemos!_

 _Letras fuera._

 ** _|| Srta_Weirdo en Twitter._**

 **.**

 **¿Un review por el final de esta serie de shots?**


End file.
